Beverage holders are made to hold and insulate can and bottle beverages so as to help the beverage stay cold longer, and to insulate a hand holding the beverage container from the cold and damp sides of the container. The container holder may be made of plastic, foam material, or rubber. The holder is usually in the shape of a cylinder into which the beverage container is inserted.
Many beverage holders are given away as novelty advertisement items and have logos and other drawings and advertisements on them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,183, includes an insulated beverage holder in which message display lamps are embedded in the holder.
Other designs for containers may include circuitry to play music such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,539.
Of the various designs for novelty containers and container holders described in the prior art, the novelty or advertisement part is on, or in the container holder, and is not adaptable for use with other containers or container holders.